Forbidden by Law
by immagination-running-free
Summary: An orphan fea girl meets a broken shadow hunter guy. Forbidden to have contact with each other by the Cold Peace the two find their worlds clashing more than ever as they enter into their adult lives. Post Mortal Instruments. Good for fans of any Cassandra Clare books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own the world that I write about. My inspiration comes from the fantastic book series, The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, and The Dark Artifices all written by one of my heroes Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

I had never expected to fall in love. I had never expected anyone to fall in love with me. Being what I am I expected to live out my days alone, travelling from city to city reveling in my newfound independence. Escaping the hellhole the government calls Foster Care was the best day of my life. The day I turned 18 I dropped out of school, hopped on a bus to Chicago, and never looked back. I did various jobs, working at restaurants or being a receptionist at some building. My charming personality kept me out of trouble-okay being able to breaking the nose of the guys that tried to mess with me helped too. After Chicago I moved to Portland and after that to Phoenix. I never stayed in one city for longer than a few months, having the freedom to be where my heart desired was new to me and I loved it. That all changed when I met the shadowhunter.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Keep in mind this is my first story ever published so if you could as a courtesy to me and out of respect for the amazing world Cassandra Clare has created for us keep the criticism constructive.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

I quickly glance around to see if anyone is following me before walking into the alley and through the brick wall in between a café and a bookshop in Seattle. I am greeted by a burst of light and music as I step into the shadow market, a place where those rare few of us mundanes who have the sight can mingle with downworlders. I found out that I had the sight when I was seven years old. I got transferred to a home in Anaheim California and when I saw who I was to be living with had horns I screamed. Elise Grant, the homeowner, was a warlock who took orphan children in looking for the ones who had the sight, like me. There were other children too in the home, all who had the sight. Those who came to Elise without it were gone in a day or two-I never asked where she sent them. She taught me, taught us all, about the shadow world, how to recognize what types of fair folk I was looking at and how to know the difference between a warlock, werewolf, vampire, and mundane. But the most important thing she taught us was who we are. Turns out the reason that most mundanes have the sight are because they have downworlder blood in them. Some of the children had very little in them and were an anomaly, others-like me-had a lot of it in them but were never taught about it because our parents were dead. It turns out that I had faerie blood in me. Elise used what little information I had in my file to track down my heritage. As it turned out my father's father had been a prince of the unseelie court. Using the seelie records, we found out that my grandfather left the court, defiling its ways and raised his son in the mundane world. My father fell in love with my mother who was a native New York woman with nothing but ordinary mundane blood. They got married and I came along. The rest is unclear, only that sometime between my first birthday and my second my parents died and I was put in the orphanage. Once Elise found all this out she became very interested in me, although I never found out why because a few days later all of the kids were rushed out of the house and told to run. Our social workers said that a mental serial killer had murdered Elise, but I knew the truth. I was the last one out of the house that night and I saw the killer, not his face but his blade. Long, shiny, and humming. Only one type of people carried blades like that, shadowhunters. Elise forced me to run but just before she was killed she screamed out to me, "Julise, your mother wanted to name you Julise." Legally I wasn't able to change my name from Jade to Julise until I was out of the system but ever since then I have been traveling the world looking for clues into Elise and my heritage. That is what has led me to the Shadow Market tonight. I walk over to a booth where a member of the seelie court stands. He stares me up and down with a look in his silver eye that I don't particularly like, as if he were judging me. "You have the aurora of a faerie," he says. I nod, "My father had blood of the unseelie gentry in him." The faerie nods but averts his eyes and looks back down to his records, uninterested. "I was hoping you could give me some information. I'll pay you." The faerie laughs, "And why would I share information with you when you bring Shadowhunters to my table," he suddenly looks behind my shoulder, "breaking the Cold Peace." I turn around where two Shadowhunters stand. One, a girl of maybe 17 has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a seraph blade attached to her belt just waiting to be activated. I am immediately filled with rage as I remember the attack on Elise until my gaze shifts to the guy just behind her and I am stunned into silence. The shadowhunter boy is about six foot tall with bright green eyes that have golden flakes in them and dark brown hair that is styled in a controlled mess, his face is perfectly proportioned to the rest of his body, and his arms, the only part of his skin showing, are perfectly toned. I have heard that shadowhunters are beautiful, but I was not prepared for how beautiful. The girl takes the lead, "We don't want any trouble from you, just information on the attack on the mundane women last week, we know you were involved and the clave does too." The faerie and the shadowhunters get into a long argument, which I try to pay attention to but I am distracted by the male standing in front of me. Finally I turn to leave and walk out of the shadow market and towards my apartment. When I get back into the alley I am jumped by something that looks like a giant bug. "Demon" I kick it off me and turn to run but there is another one. The two demons back me into a corner and I prepare for the worst. Shutting my eyes I prepare for death only death doesn't come.

* * *

 **Please Review! And please keep the criticism constructive. More on who saves Julise and her role in the shadow world in the next chapter. Also look forward to the mysterious shadowhuter duo that crosses her path.**


End file.
